


Тень

by Eleonora_Alva, fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Ghosts, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020
Summary: Трасс никогда не покидает Трауна.
Relationships: Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Kudos: 11
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Тень

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737553) by [xenocuriosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenocuriosa/pseuds/xenocuriosa). 



> Special thanks to author of original work, Tristesses, for kindly allowing us to translate it!

— Траун.

Как это часто случалось в последнее время, Траун напрягся при приближении брата. Проворно проскользнув между членами экипажа, Трасс приблизился к командирскому креслу брата и взглянул на вращавшиеся вокруг Трауна голопроекции. С одной стороны выстроились колонки цифр, дат и координат, инвентарные списки; с другой — разбросанные по карте красные и голубые точки демонстрировали вражеские позиции и расположение флота Трауна. Благодаря им Траун сможет разработать план атаки.

И благодаря произведениям искусства, разумеется. Но их он никогда не изучал на мостике.

Прежде Трасс мало интересовался стратегией и ограничивался теми знаниями, которые были совершенно необходимы для отправления должности синдика. Но с течением времени, когда воспоминания стали выцветать и постепенно стираться, он начал цепляться за новые знания. Это имело одну цель: избежать памятных моментов, которые никогда не померкнут, — тех нескольких секунд невыносимой боли, после которых настала темнота; криков Лораны Джинзлер; того, как абсолютная уверенность в правильности принятого решения покинула его в момент агонии.

В итоге было ли его решение верным? Трасс считал, что да.

Трасс положил руку на плечо брата. Его прикосновение заставило Трауна напрячься еще сильнее.

— Я не виню тебя, — сказал Трасс. — Решение было моим — и только моим.

Траун промолчал. Он уже давно перестал отвечать. Трасс скучал по беседам с ним, своим амбициозным, почти одержимым братом, желавшим любой ценой защитить Доминацию чиссов. Ради этого он мог пожертвовать всем. Даже своей семьей. Даже Трассом.

В то время Траун не знал, что случится. Изначальный план был неидеальным, но приемлемым. Однако, размышляя об этом, Трасс практически уверился, что, случись им прожить этот момент снова, Траун принял бы те же самые решения относительно «Сверхдальнего перелета». Он бы снова отправил Трасса на смерть. Он бы вновь решил, что это приемлемая цена за безопасность Доминации. И это решение навсегда останется с ним, будет вечно причинять ему боль, но он его примет.

Трауна тяготила вина за убийство, именно поэтому Трасс всегда находился рядом с ним.

Чиссы утверждали, что само понятие религии для них — пережиток прошлого. Но Трасс весьма интересовался легендами, когда еще был жив, и слышал миф о призраках, преследующих виновных в их смерти. Став одним из таких духов, он, в полном соответствии с легендой, мало что мог сказать брату — ему дозволялось только обвинять или прощать, и ничего более.

Но на прикосновения запрет не распространялся.

Трасс окинул взглядом мостик, суетящихся людей в уродливой серо-зеленой форме. Уже много лет он следовал за Трауном, но так и не привык ни к людям, ни к жестокости Империи.

Однако он знал, что никто из окружающих не приглядывается к своему командиру.

Трасс сел на колени Трауна, обнял его за плечи, прижался к нему. Они были братьями, любовниками — всем друг для друга. Трасс был рядом с Трауном на протяжении десятилетий и знал, что никому не удалось заменить его в сердце брата.

Изредка он радовался тому, что Траун по-прежнему скорбел по нему, что никогда не искал чьего бы то ни было общества, дабы заполнить душевную пустоту. Но чаще всего Трасс жалел своего одинокого гордого брата.

Его губы коснулись шеи Трауна. Тот сглотнул и выпрямился. Со стороны Трасса было довольно дерзко делать нечто подобное на мостике, на глазах у всех. Кто-нибудь мог обратить внимание на странную напряженность и молчаливость командира. Но с годами Траун научился контролировать реакции своего тела. Он прожил намного больше Трасса.

— Брат, — шепот Трасса коснулся его уха, и Траун сразу отстранился, — брат, порой я гадаю, было ли тебе дело до меня и всех на борту?

Их взгляды встретились. Только Траун мог видеть Трасса, и тому нравились подобные моменты. Направленный на него сосредоточенный взгляд Трауна заставлял его снова почувствовать себя живым. С годами ему все реже и реже удавалось вспомнить это ощущение.

— Но я знаю, что не был тебе безразличен, — неспешно продолжал Трасс, скользя пальцем по шее брата, — поэтому я прощаю тебя.

Он потерся бедрами о Трауна и почувствовал извращенное удовольствие от того, как тело брата отозвалось на его прикосновение. Сам он уже не мог испытывать возбуждение. Зато Траун мог.

Прошло несколько десятилетий с тех пор, как он чувствовал чужое прикосновение. Траун издал тихий стон, оставшийся незамеченным всеми, кроме Трасса, и вцепился в подлокотники своего кресла.

— Пойдем со мной, — прошептал ему на ухо Трасс. — Оставь телохранителя здесь. Только ты и я, как в старые времена.

Траун встал. Если бы Трасс по-прежнему имел физическое тело, он бы свалился на пол. Но вместо этого он испытал странное, неописуемое ощущение, похожее на мерцание, и оказался в вертикальном положении. Он мог материализоваться, только чтобы притронуться к брату.

— Я буду у себя в каюте, — коротко сообщил Траун капитану, — и не хочу, чтобы меня беспокоили.

Трасс вновь ощутил мерцание. В его состоянии, между миром живых и призраков, перемещаться таким образом было проще, чем идти. Он следовал за Трауном и видел других призраков, преследующих членов экипажа. Некоторые знали об их присутствии, иные — нет. Среди них Траун был подобен яркому маяку, указывающему Трассу путь назад, к жизни. Трасс плыл рядом с ним, едва замечая окружающий мир.

— Останься здесь, Рукх, — приказал Траун своему телохранителю.

Призраки жертв плотно окружали Рукха, и Трассу захотелось узнать, может ли инородец видеть или чувствовать их.

Траун вошел в каюту и, когда он повернулся к брату, его глаза горели яростью. Или отчаянием? Читать его эмоции всегда было нелегко, даже Трассу.

— Ты меня мучаешь, — тихо сказал Траун. Трасс понял, что с того момента, как брат последний раз обращался к нему, минуло десять лет или даже пятнадцать. — Прошло столько лет. Разве этого мало? Разве я еще не заплатил за свой поступок?

— О, Траун, — Трасс с нежностью погладил его по щеке, и тот не отстранился, — всегда будет мало.

— Значит, ты никогда не уйдешь, — прикрыв глаза, ответил Траун.

— Неужели мое присутствие настолько невыносимо? Неужели ты в самом деле хочешь избавиться от меня? — спросил Трасс.

Его ладони ласково скользнули по шее Трауна, коснулись ворота белого кителя, расстегнули верхнюю застежку, затем еще одну. Положив руку на горло брата, Трасс почувствовал под пальцами его пульс, быстрый и живой. Ему захотелось прижаться к Трауну всем телом, ощутить исходящее от него тепло, почувствовать вкус его пота.

Дыхание Трауна стало неровным. Трасс прижался губами к основанию его шеи.

— Без тебя, — прошептал Траун, — было бы проще.

После этого он обхватил Трасса за талию, крепко прижал к себе, поднял его лицо за подбородок, коснулся его губ.

— Ты такой холодный, — прошептал Траун, прервав поцелуй.

— Такова жизнь после смерти, — ответил Трасс, — здесь всегда холодно.

— Мне жаль, — Траун прижался лбом ко лбу брата. — Если бы был другой путь, я бы выбрал его.

— А если бы не было? — поинтересовался Трасс.

Траун посмотрел на него с вызовом во взгляде.

— Тогда я бы сделал все так же, — сказал он, но его голос был полон боли.

— Я прощаю тебя, брат, — мягко произнес Трасс. — Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты себя простил.

Но Трасс знал, что для него это невозможно.

Он снова поцеловал Трауна, молча. Он мог только обвинять или прощать, но, если предложенное прощение отвергалось, он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Поэтому Трассу суждено остаться между миром живых и миром мертвых и вечной тенью следовать за Трауном.


End file.
